invisigunfandomcom-20200214-history
Proteus
Lore Always helping his friends at the Academy, many believed Proteus was too kind for battle. However he uses his technical knowledge to his advantage with custom-built droids. Ability Deploy a drone that marks foes within range. Active again to reveal marked targets or detonate if no targets are marked. Ability Details Proteus' ability sends out a drone one tile in front of where he is which moves in the direction he is facing. The drone will explode if it is hit with more than two shots (including those from Proteus) and/or abilities that have a damaging effect. The drone flies in a straight line in the direction Proteus initially faced when he sent it out and stops when it is a tile beyond the edge of the map then repeats its movement in the opposite direction. A couple moments after the drone is deployed there is a thin ring that extends within a 1.5 tiles away from the center of the drone in Proteus' color. If a player is within that radius, it changes its color in correspondence to the player's color until the player is out of that radius. If two or more players are within the radius of the ring, the color of it flashes between the colors of the players that are within it until a player/players are out of it. When this happens (regardless of how many players step under the drone a once) the drone is significantly slowed to a set speed, all players within that radius are marked by the drone until the drone is destroyed. Players are revealed until they are out of the drone's radius. These effects do not apply when Proteus is under his own drone's radius. The direction and distance (in tiles) of marked players is indicated by an arrow and number on the drone. This is represented in the form of whole numbers on top of the arrow that is pointing at a player. If Proteus actives his ability with any number of players marked the drone will fire bolt of electricity (in the color of the marked player) to each marked player revealing and slowing them for 1.5 seconds. This process happens two more times with a 2 second delay between bolts, after the third delay the drone explodes. A caution sign above the drone indicates the bolt/revealing phase. During this phase the player marking arrows are removed and the drone will no longer reveal / mark new players. Notes: The drone is not able to pass through igloos, instead it passes over the top of them. Players inside igloos/tunnels can not be detected/marked by the drone. Players in a frozen state by Glaciarii Yeti's cannot be detected by the drone Strengths / Weakness Proteus is good at finding people. E.g. If you suspect someone is hiding somewhere you can send in a drone from a safe distance to flush them out. Strategy The drone can block shots. Standing behind it will protect you to a certain extent (your shots will also be blocked by the drone). Sending a well timed shot behind a drone so that it will hit the player just as the drone flies over is a good way to avoid a blast barrier fight. Proteus can shoot his own drone once to leave it with one health, then if an opponent shoots it down, Proteus can quickly fire a shot through hitting his opponent. Proteus can launch the drone and use it as a shield to retreat. It will protect him for two shots as he runs back on that same line. The drone flies quite quickly. It is hard for opponents to avoid being tagged at close range, use this to your advantage. Consider if shocking/revealing will serve you better than the marker arrows. Sometimes using the maker arrows provides a stronger advantage than a short reveal/slow cycle. Remember to detonate your drone if it is not serving a strategic purpose. This will ensure 1) that it is ready to deploy instantly if you need it and 2) that it doesn't mark someone in an area of the map that you don't intend to play in. Category:Characters